VocLayWho
by InvaderIvy1126
Summary: Yep, a PL/VOCALOID/DW crossover. Hatsune Miku gets a letter from Professor Layton telling the VOCALOIDs that there's been a series of crimes based off three of there songs! Throw in the Doctor, and see what happens. K to T only, I'm not that old.
1. The Letter and The Arrival

**My first VOCALOID crossover, with Doctor Who! Miku's POV. Has a DW OC and a PL OC.**

Chapter One: The Letter and The Arrival

"MIKU!" is the first thing I heard that morning. "Oh shut UP Rin!" I yelled. "Oh come on Miku, get up." "Fine! Fine!" I said, getting up. "Miku! You got mail!" Len yelled. "Yeah, so?" I said, going into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Hey sleepy-head." Kaito laughed. "Oh shut up Kaito." "Here, this was in the mail for you, Miku." Meiko said, handing me a fancy letter. "Ooo, fancy!" Kaito laughed. "KAITO SHION, SHUT UP!" I yelled, opening the letter. "Who's it from, Miku?" Luka, the only normal person in the room, said. "Well, let me read it, Luka!" I yelled.

_Dear Hatsune Miku and other VOCALOIDs,_

_This came to a bit of a surprise to me, writing to a band. But my daughter, Lily, told me that you'd be the best to turn to. You see, this case I've been working on just is… too odd, I guess. It seems a series of crimes based off some of your songs. Here is the list:_

_1__st__: Hatsune Miku/Gumi: Matryoshka_

_2__nd__: Kaito Shion/Meiko Saksaine/Hatsune Miku/Rin and Len Kaganime: Alice Human Sacrifice_

_3__rd__: Rin Kaganime: Daughter Of Evil_

_That's it. I don't see a pattern, but you people sang these songs, you might have a idea. Enclosed in the envelope are hopefully enough tickets to London._

_-Professor Layton_

I closed the letter. Of course, the twins ran off to pack. "It's mainly addressed to Miku. She decides if we go or not." Luka said calmly. For the VOCALOID who sang "The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka", she sure is a calm one. "Yeah! Miku, are we going?" Kaito asked. "Uh…sure, why not. We need a vacation." I said. Everyone scatters to pack. Me, Luka and Gakupo stayed back, since the three of us share with at least two other VOCALOIDs, we wade it out. I share with Rin and Len, so when they came back, I got up and went to pack.

The trip to London was TERIBLE. I was glad when we got there. "Uh, Miku?" Kaito asked as we left the plane. "Yes Kaito?" I said. "How do we know which of these people is Professor Layton?" "Oh crap!" I yelled. Rin said "Well, if he knows who we are, he'll find us." "Oh, right. Thanks Rin." I muttered. "Oh, you must be VOCALOID." "AH!" and Gakupo had that sword out. "Hey! Hey!" "Kamui Gakupo, put that sword down!" I yelled. "Fine, Miku." Gakupo said. A boy, pretty much only in blue, and a girl with odd, well, odd for a normal person, green hair, came running. "PROFESSOR! You left us back there!" the boy yelled. "Sorry Luke…" the guy, who obviously was Professor Layton, muttered. "I thought you were a "gentleman", Dad!" the girl yelled, making quotation mark hand gestures when she said "gentleman". "You must be Lily." Kaito said. "Yep! Lily Layton! That's Luke, by the way." Lily said. "I'm M-" I started. "I know who you guys are! You're Hatsune Miku, that's Kaito Shion, Rin and Len Kaganime, Luka Megiune, Meiko Saksaine, Kamui Gakupo, and Gumi Megpoid!" Lily yelled. "Well, come on, we can't stand here all day." Layton said. Little did any of us know that if we'd of stayed in Japan, nothing bad would've happened.


	2. The Folders And The Alien

**Yeah, Chap. 2 next day. So what? Got nothing better to do.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Folders and The Alien

"Uh, what are those?" Kaito asked, pointing to a few folders that were on a table. Of course, the twins were at it first. "OH MY GOD!" Rin yelled. I snatched the folder from Rin. "Rin, uh, you don't want to know…" I said, looking through the folder's contents. Kaito grabbed the others before Rin or Len could grab them. "Uh… keep the twins from this one too…" he said with a degusted look on his face. "Yeah…" Lily mumbled. "Oh come on you three!" Rin yelled. "Shut. Up. Rin. Now." Gakupo said. "Oh, you got Gakupo mad!" Luka teased. "Can they be civilized for one minute?!" Luke said. "Nope." I said. "So, um, what do you need us to do?" Meiko asked. "Well, uh, haven't got that far…" Layton mumbled. "Oh." was all Meiko said. Gumi just stayed over by the wall, listening. "Hey Gumi, get o- WHAT IS THAT?!" _Vwoop, Vwoop, Vwoop. _"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Gakupo screamed. "HECK IF I KNOW!" Layton yelled. "What…what is that?!" I said, pointing to… a phone box? A man, about Kaito's age, walked out of it. Gakupo, of course, had his sword out and was pointing it at the guy's neck. "Woa, woa!" he said. "Who are you?" Gakupo asked, not putting his sword down. "He should know." the guy said, pointing to Layton. "Uh, hey Doctor…" he muttered. "You know this guy?!" Gakupo yelled, putting his sword away. "We met a long time ago." the Doctor said, happy that Gakupo had put his sword away. Adjusting his bowtie, stepped into the box and dragged a girl, around Rin's age, out. "Hi… I'm Jade…" she muttered. If Gakupo hadn't put his sword away, we wouldn't of been fine. He just had to put it away.

* * *

-**So, now I've added the Doctor! And yes, I made it that Layton knew him. Why? Heck if I know.**


	3. The Old Friend

**Chap. 3 next day. Like I said yesterday, I'm bored and got nothing better to do.**

Chapter Three: The Old Friend

_Knock Knock _"I'll get it, I guess." I said, making my way to the door. Opening the door, I said "Hey! Who are you?!" "Lando Ascad." "HEY LAYTON, YOU KNOW A LANDO ASCAD?" I yelled. "Lando?" Layton said, walking over to the door. The guy at the door, about… Kaito's age I guess, smiled. "Why are you acting surprised?" he said. "I never expected you, Lando, and-" "I can see them." Lando interrupted. "I'm Miku, those are the twins, Rin and Len, that's Gakupo, Luka's over there, Gumi's by Luka, the blue haired one is Kaito, and that one's Meiko." I said. "Ah, uh, sorry, never heard of you." Lando said. "We're a J-Pop band!" Rin yelled. Lily came running in. "LANDO!" "Yesh, Lily, calm down!" Lando yelled. "What brings you here, Lando?" Layton said. "Can't a guy pop in his old friend's house?" Lando joked. "It's nice to meet you, Lando." Gakupo said, sticking his hand out for Lando to shake. "Uh… oh right yes, Gakupo." "I'll go ahead and tell you our first names, plus our last. Remember, we're Japanese, so our last name goes first sometimes. I'm Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kaganime, Kamui Gakupo, Luka Megurine, Meiko Saksaine, Gumi Megapod, and Kaito Shion." I said. "Ah, um, okay." Lando said, almost… weirded out by our names. "Remember, we're Japanese." Gakupo said. If only I hadn't said anything and ignored Lando, we wouldn't be in this mess.

-**So, yes, Lando Ascad IS in my story. Why? I like Lando, that's why. Next chapter may have fluffy bits, you have been warned.**


	4. The Tour

**Sorry about not updating in awhile. Had other things!**

**Chapter Four: The Tour**

**I woke to someone's singing. It sounded like a mix of Gumi and Luka, at the same time. "GUMI! LUKA!" I wanted to yell. "It's not us, Miku. We think it's Lily." Gumi said. "Why does she sound like you two at the same time?" I asked. "Heck if we know." Luka said. I got up, nearly tripping on my twin-tails, and got dressed. I was in my normal outfit, and so were Luka and Gumi, only Gumi had her Matryoshka sweatshirt on over it. "Is everyone else up?" I asked. "No, Gakupo and Kaito are still asleep." Luka said over her shoulder. Gumi whacked the door, yelling "KAITO SHION AND KAMUI GAKUPO, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!" "Yesh, Gumi, calm down!" Gakupo yelled. After about 10 minutes Kaito and Gakupo FINALLY came out. "Gumi, you say one thing, I kill you." Gakupo said groggily. Gumi giggled, silently fist-bumping Luka. "You guys are finally up!" Meiko said. "Was Lily the one singing?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, showing off our songs for us." Meiko said. "Which ones?" I asked. "I was singing Servant of Evil, Matryoshka, and I just finished Judgment of Corruption." Lily said. "I really just found out about you people." Layton said. "That's okay. We're not really that well known in Britain." Rin said. The rest of us nodded. "So, uh, what now?" Len asked. "Yeah. Have you got that far now?" Meiko laughed. "…" Layton stayed silent. "I don't think he has a plan, Meiko." Gakupo said. "…" still silent. "Come on, it's not that bad! And besides, none of us have been to London before, maybe we need a tour?" I said. Lily nodded. "Yeah, maybe the VOCALOIDs need a tour." "Oh, yeah." Layton said. **

**A little later, all of us were crammed into Layton's car, which Lily called the "Laytonmobile". "What kind o-" Rin started. "Rin, don't make fun of the car's name. Sure, it's unusual, but this is Britain, not Japan." Gakupo said. "Yeah." everyone agreed with Gakupo. Even Len. "LLEENN!" Rin yelled, trying to tackle her blond brother. Fortuity, I was in between the twins, so I stopped Rin. "MIKU!" "Rin, leave Len alone!" Luka yelled. "Okay, I think we should start here." Layton said. "OH THANK GOODNESS I NEED OUT OF HERE!" Kaito yelled, running out of the car. "Yesh, Kaito, calm down dude!" Gakupo said. I guess you could say we really shouldn't of left, or right now I'd be back in Japan.**


End file.
